Attacking Tips
__TOC__ Overview In this area will list a few tips and ideas for attacking other player bases a little better. Hopefully if you can find the time to correctly impliment the below information, you will have a better chance of not only loot a lot of resources, but also be able to plan better attacks against people with less fully upgraded colonies and armys. Attack costs The attack costs = (the distance between your planet and the planet you want to attack) x 620. Before Attacking Before start attacking a player think twice,think that if you place a unit there will it be destroyed easily?First spy on them before attacking, see where are all the turrets and where are they hiding,you can also use a spy capsule if you see something hiding behind a building)see if there is a defensive bunker or a friends bunker. For a help, here we present most commonly used tactics and tips.To Destroy firstly if you have more than 2 Boulder Strike & Missile rain then you can place it on the defense bunkers(note use your spy capsule first to check whether there are units inside it or not)then when you finish use 2 boulder strikes,use your 1 missile rain that should fininsh it off. There are a couple of key notes about defensive turrets that help define an attack plan. Defensive turrets have a "target preference", i.e. when a bunch of units are in range, once their current target is destroyed the turret will start firing on a random unit within its range based on its target preference, and will aim to destroy every unit of the preferred type before moving on to a different type. Snipers, Cannon Blasts and Laser Towers HEAVILY prefer Beetle tanks over almost anything else, whick make them perfect decoys for the much more damaging Bazookas. One critical note though, Falcons from defensive bunkers actually prefer infantry and will pound your Bazookas first before the Beetles, so you will not be able to decoy them. Also, keep tons of missile rains, boulder stikes and skull nukes in handy too(I strongly recommend missile rains and boulder strikes, because skull nukes can hurt your units.). One other key thing to consider before attacking is on what is the intention of the attack. If your alliance is at war with another and you just want to kill everything in sight, then the use of lots of heavy expensive units is viable. However, if the attack is intended as a resource raid you have to be much more tactical in your approach. Sending in a raiding force to a base that has less stealable resources in it than what the raiding force cost is a profoundly stupid idea, you're just shooting yourself in the foot. (Personal note from Kiljaedenas, I've seen some people I'm not at war with send out a series of attacks with units costing an estimated 5 million gold between the attacks, but they only managed to raid about one million gold in total. Don't be that dumb). Plan out your attack(s) so that you have a high likelyhood of ending up ahead in resources compared to what you spent. You can attack once with a few units from colony to find out, what units are in bunkers and then do the main attack. A couple of other critical notes: -If you attack someone the opponent gets a "revenge" attack counter against you. What this means is even if you are below the target's normal general attack range by level they will still be allowed to launch an attack against you. They will get as many revenge strike counters as the number of attacks you launch against them, so beware of this before you attack someone notably stronger than you. These counters appear to last indefinitely until consumed by an attack. -When two alliances go to war, the level restrictions on who the members can attack are TURNED OFF against members of the enemy alliance. That means that every single member of one alliance can attack any of the members of the enemy alliance, even if the target is several hundred levels below them (in fact this is one of the favorite tactics for getting high battle points). Keep that in mind before joining a highly combat-oriented alliance. Specific Types of Attack ''Bazookas and battle support. When you are ready attack the player, first destroy the turrets with few bazookas . After you've done and you've checked that all your Bazookas are dead, its time to use some battle support. Use the Skull Nuke(I don't recommend it if you deployed units already), Missile Rain or Boulder Strike on a certain turrets or buildings. For example, Bunkers or most dangerous turrets. Now get ready your "fight troops", usually Bazookas + Beetles Tanks are a deadly combination for a cheap price. Beetle Tanks can take hits from Cannon Blasts and other turrets while the Bazookas stand back and deliver massive damage. It doesn't always have to be those two. Colossuses and air units work as well. You can use "fighting troops" first instead of using few bazookas for an open attack. *For the not-so chip-ful of players heres my help/advice to you my comrades, keep your bazookas out of range of that defense and send in the falcons or moles. If that special enemy that your attacking has a heavy defense I'd suggest to throw those falcons and moles in to kill those turrets and most likely after the turrets are destroyed send in those bazookas for a total domination of that planet. *Flame throwers are the best against laser turrets. In conjunction with bazookas you got them down in a few seconds. ''Spamming Marines. Useful, yet underestimated tactic is spamming lots of Marines. As they are very cheap and fast-creating troops, you can attack with them pretty fast. Higher levels of Marines recommended (at least 3). First off, spy on your enemies and find good place to attack (far away from Mortar Turret or Cannon Blast turret). If there's not such a places, use battle support (Skull Nuke, Missile Rain or Boulder Strike) or either falcons (5 max.) to quickly kill it. Now spam your marines and enjoy grabing loots! *Another good tactic is using your crowds of Marines to distract that enemies defense, send in the Moles or Falcons and get ready for your enemies planets to burn! ''Swarm of Wasps'' If you can spam Marines, why not Wasps as they are air version of them? The key difference between these tactics are location and circumstances. Wasp are more usefull when Mortars and Cannon Blasts are faraway from Snipers and Missile Launchers, while Marines are more useful for opposite event. Use the same tactic as Marines' tactic (who can be found above), just find good position and enjoy grabing loots even more! This is only a useful tactic in a war situation, given the costs of these you should not use this for raiding *Just a side note from another player; wasps aren't very useful, BUT! if there is an unprotected (gigantic ground area) only covered by tiny cannon blasts and mortar teams, they are the cheapest and greatest weapon! ''Mixed Ultra Assault (by Kiljaedenas) In terms of raw destructive power and ability to take out a base, there is nothing that can compare to a properly mixed force of Colossus tanks and Falcon jets from a base that has filled at least three fully upgraded warp gates with them and nothing else. The only thing that can really stop one of these attacks is bunkers filled with a mix of more Colossi and Falcons. You could go all Colossi in the bunkers but they may have trouble catching the Falcons before they've done serious damage to your turrets, particularly your Mortars. The best way to attack with this force is in stages. First, carefully look for all of the Mortars and gauge their range, so you know where safe drop zones are for the Colossi. Then, start with the enemy bunkers; you want them emptied. Use Colossi and drop four within the trigger radius of a Bunker but outside the range of any Mortars. Four Colossi will completely empty a Bunker filled with anything other than more Colossi or perhaps multiple Zepplins; even a maxed Bunker filled to the brim with Falcons won't be able to take all of them down, and you can always drop a couple more for backup. Do this for all of the bunkers that you can engage outside of the range of mortars, possibly using missles or meteors on the bunkers that you can't hit. As a bonus, if any missle turrets happen to be on the outskirts of a base try to wait until they're taken out as well by the Colossi. Do not deploy all of your Colossi during this initial stage! Keep at least 8 stored if you can. Once all or at least as many as possible of the bunkers are emptied or destroyed, deploy your Falcons en-masse preferably close to Mortars and ideally at least 10. If you've been able to take out the bunker troops or are just lucky, they will take out all the Mortar turrets before they fall (if they even do). At the very least they should hopefully weaken them enough so that you can use cheap items to finish them off. Once the mortars are down, if enough of your Colossi from the first stage are still standing you may not even need to deploy more. But if you've taken out the bunkers and Mortars and have at least 8 colossi left, it won't matter what the rest of the turrets are like. You will be able to wipe the base outright, no matter how big it is. However, even if the enemy defences manage to ultimately defeat you using this technique, there is no base layout in existence that could properly defend against two back-to-back attacks of this nature so if you can immediately attack again with the same type of force and technique, you WILL level them. ''S-Triking A new tactic using new unit. First, you must destroy sniper, laser and freeze towers by beetles and bazookas, moles (max.10) or falcons (max.5) and then deploy a lot of S-trikes next to tower, what do you want to destroy (remaining sniper, laser or freeze turrets, strong bunker or mortar (to deploy more bazookas) or Missile launchers (to use air units)). This tactis uses speed and mobility of new S-Trike, you must destroy sniper and laser towers because they can hit S-Trike and the freeze turrets, because they slow down the S-Trikes and they can be easily hit. If the S-Trikes destroy mortars and cannon blasts, you can use bazookas to devastate the planet and if they destroy missile launchers, you can use Ufos or Wasps, because they cannot be damaged. S-Triking can be the best when they are on level 4. not too expensive but also good damage they are great for defense bunkers because they will make it go open and directly closed by ther speed. but when there are a lot of bazookas in the bunker you got a dead s-trike army. try a simple marine to activate the bunker. ''s-triking 2 '(by alex48sterlings) new tactic using the s-trike.first control if there are bazookas in bunkers (like shown above). if there are use some boulder strikes on the bunker or in alternative defeat the bazookas using a few Beetle Tanks after that place your s-trikes (about 15) and, while they are distractin the towers (especially mortars) deploy some bazookas or strlinators do defeat the distracted towers ''great infantry spam (by -alex48starlings) tactic using ONLY infantry. if you want use these you MUST be aware of mortars. use 15 flamethrowers and 5 bazooka (4 each tower) to takedown the towers and afther that place your looters and marines and enjoy loots!!!!!! ''Attack Tactic (by Dragan89sd) I use this style of attacking, if someone has 4 fully upgraded defense bunkers with colossuses you will need at least 36 cosossuses to destroy them, simply place one unit in range and when they attack, you do attack from other direction, after that send one round of falcons, considering that it will not be enough for high level turrets in third round send 20 falcons and rest bazookas. I suggest thet you should specialize each planet for training one or two units, i have 12 planets and on 5 of them i have only bazookas and falcons and 7 ot them are for colossuses, so there is no need to unlock molls, beetle tanks, wasps, ufos, starlinators, kamikazes. After you finish with upgrading units recycle laboratory so oponnent can earn less points for attacking you. ''colossus and starlinators(by fighter107) if you can use bazookas and beetle tank why not colossus and starlinators, if you can't destroy a bunker full of colossus use this tactic: step 1: distract the bunker with one colossus, drop it not to close because then destroy the colossi the colossus, so drop it on the end of the range from the bunker .step 2 : then if the colossi far enough drop the starlinators near the bunker, but look out for mortars , drop one colossus near the mortar to distract it before you drop the starlinators, you must have 2 or 3 planets full of colossus and starlinator to do this. its expensive,but it works good! extra tip: if you have not enough starlinators, a zeppelin will be also a good support for the starlinators since their health pretty low is :). Gaining XP Points If you need experience points from battles, destroy the warp gates, training facility, factory and starport first, which are commonly far away from turrets and bunkers, as they give lots of experience. (e.g: a destroyed level three starport gives out 1250 xp) *I myself must say that these are just military facilites, BUT! The military/turrets are the most EXP givers and it is a better decision ( ironic yes? ) to attack the turrets and army facilities rather than just the petty star base and the mines/ compact houses. *Another note that I saw that needed to be added was that destroying warp gates is a gigantic and humungous exp gain, sometimes when my clan battles ( anonymous so we don't get many challengers ) we love the joy of destroying those warp gates filled with enemy units. *Killing warp gates is a good goal but sometimes they may be protected or used as a defense what can I do to destroy them? I answered him/her by telling him/her that the best way to go against that is by shooting up their defensive bunkers with Artillery Attacks or defense-unit killers. Gaining War Points If you are attacking because your alliance is at war,attack the starports, training facilities, factories and warpgates,as they give more exp and war points,and plus the other buildings such as teh observatory gets you no where in getting war points and exp,the mines and compact houses will help you to get more resources,and the turrets are the main things to destroy(as an attacker)as they give a lot of exp,and finally is the starbase they also give a large amount of exp as well as outstanding warpoints,as the war points you collect are 1% of the experience you gain from the attack. By destroying the warp gates you will also destroy any troops your opponent has left in them. Going for his resources isn't the best thing to do, unless you need them plus they take a long time to destroy and give almost no war points. The amount of war points you get are rounded up, so even if you gain only one experience point, you will get one war point. This works out great when you are dealing with lower level players- Instead of destroying their entire base at once, which will only grant you a few war points, you'll want to end the fight after every building you destroy- Gaining one war point for each.You might also want to see the attack cost before attacking as you can loose your minerals while you are saving it for something else. Looting Resources My big advice for looting resources is that always think like an artist, (sounds weird right?) always go for the random things like tiny blind spots like a field-full of cannon blasts and mortar towers that are protecting the resources. For example I need to not get Exp points, but instead im trying to destroy a persons Compact house. On my opponents left side of the house I spy a clear view of Cannon blasts and only Mortars. Best bet to destroy that thing is to first use 5 falcons to take out the right side and when the falcons reach the left side (full of snipers and freeze turrets/missile launchers) you send in the infantry! send in the Bazooka's to take out That defenseless compact house and totally dominate that enemies defensive strategy! Defensive Bunker Tips When you are going to destroy a defense bunker and units come out, use Missle Rain or Boulder Strike to destroy the bunker. It is not smart to use the Skull Nuke because it will also destroy your units, not to mention it's extremely expensive.The cheaper way is to unleash 2 Boulder Strikes and 1 Missile Rain as that will completely destroy the defense bunker with the units inside it. Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)